Somos
by Himikoland
Summary: Porque en cualquier tiempo, modo y lugar, ellos siempre serán el equipo 7. [Colección de pequeñas historias] 4. Somos... Niños.
1. Amigos

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Somos...**

* * *

I. Amigos

Hasta qué cumple sus siete años, Sakura asiste a una escuela de monjas. A los ocho, su padre encuentra un mejor empleo en la capital y, mudándose, la inscriben en una escuela mixta.

—Hola a todos, soy Haruno Sakura. ¡Llevémonos bien! -la enérgica presentación ante sus nuevos compañeros, dista bastante de la imagen cohibida que se expresa en el temblor de sus piernas o en el nerviosismo con el que se restriega los pequeños dedos.

Nunca ha estado en un salón con tantos niños. María-san, su antigua profesora, se encargaba de enseñar sólo a quince niñas, en un estado de completa sobriedad y calmo silencio. Ahora, ante Sakura, aquel salón de colegio es la viva imagen del caos: indefinidos gritos, niños y niñas corriendo y mascando dulces escondidos en sus bolsillos, lejos de los ojos del tutorado. Determina que, en medio de aquel vórtice, es un riesgo abandonar su pupitre en ausencia de un profesor, por lo que durante los primeros días no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Al timbrar la hora del almuerzo de un jueves, Sakura desenvuelve con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, un sándwich con puré. La incomodidad causada por la insistencia de una mirada a su lado derecho, la obliga a volverse, encontrándose con unos ilusionados ojos azules que parecen idolatrar los triángulos de pan alojados en su lonchera. Sakura, embebida de enseñanzas sobre la generosidad y la compasión, toma uno de los pedazos y lo extiende frente al niño rubio que dilata más las pupilas en su maravilla. Él lo toma y le da un ávido mordisco. Como recompensa a su buena voluntad, Sakura obtiene una limpia y enorme sonrisa del niño Uzumaki, símbolo ineludible de una nueva amistad pactada.

Sakura se habitúa a la presencia ruidosa y alegre de Naruto llamándola "_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan"_, ya sea para mostrarle algo o preguntarle o decirle cosas al azar. También se hace a la idea de que, siendo tan amigo del callado niño Uchiha quien, por cierto, ocupa la banca detrás de ella, debe acostumbrarse a ser orbitada por aquellos dos niños que no pueden ser más dispares.

Primero habían sido los sándwiches, luego fueron manzanas, luego uvas y ciruelas. Esa mañana había sido una expresa petición a su madre para que le pusiera tres jugos de durazno. Como una norma inglesa, a la hora del almuerzo, Naruto y Sasuke arrastran sus sillas alrededor del pupitre de Sakura y comen con ella; luego, van juntos al patio de juegos y la dejan subir primero, atentos de cualquier peligro que puede acecharla, atribuyéndose los deberes de un hermano mayor. Cuando los demás niños se acercan a Sakura, lo hacen con recelo, pues las miradas del niño Uzumaki y del niño Uchiha no pierden de vista a la niña Haruno.

Cuando la _Miss _pide a Naruto que diga la tabla del siete, la tabla maldita de acuerdo a la apreciación del propio Uzumaki, Sakura levanta la mano y se ofrece como voluntaria. Cuando la madre de Sasuke demora en recogerlo a la hora de la salida, Sakura y Naruto esperan con él hasta que los tres tutores se encuentran en la puerta del colegio. Cuando Sakura se cae y llora por el raspón, Naruto corre a levantarla y Sasuke la consuela, palmeándole la cabeza.

Sasuke tiene un hermano mayor, pero es universitario y casi no juega con él. Naruto es hijo único y, fuera de los amigos que puede hacer fuera de casa, se aburre como nunca. Sakura no tiene hermanos ni hermanas y tampoco siente la necesidad de ello, en especial desde que conoce a Sasuke y Naruto.

Para las festividades, los tres amigos siempre eligen los disfraces de las festividades a juego. Para las excursiones, Naruto y Sasuke se turnan para sentarse junto a Sakura. Para sus cumpleaños, se prometen asistir y se guardan una dotación de dulces especial para compartir entre ellos. Para las vacaciones de verano, se reúnen en los columpios a saborear una paleta helada mientras parlotean sobre videojuegos y caricaturas.

El nuevo ciclo escolar inicia y la tragedia acaece: los tres se encuentran en distintas clases. Naruto se emberrincha, Sasuke reniega y Sakura entristece. Resignados, resuelven reunirse como siempre a la hora del almuerzo, apropiándose desde entonces, de la jardinera ubicada en la azotea de la escuela.

Un día, Naruto y Sasuke no se hablan y Sakura interviene para mediar. Otro, Sakura y Sasuke no se hablan y Naruto entra en acción. Otro, Naruto y Sakura se pelean y Sasuke apoya a Sakura, aunque al final, los incita a hacer las paces.

Una noche, Sakura mira una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo:

Durante el Tanabata, Sasuke complace a su abuela y escribe un deseo que amarra a una rama de bambú:

En su último cumpleaños, Naruto formula un deseo al apagar fervientemente la vela del pastel:

"_Por favor, que siempre seamos amigos._

**.::.**

* * *

Gracias por leer, pyong!


	2. Roommates

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Somos...**

* * *

II. Roommates

—¡Naruto!

El llamado brusco e inquisitivo de Sakura provocó que Naruto comenzara a toser y casi se ahogara con la leche que bebía tan campante. Varias gotas blancas salpicaron la moqueta amaderada del piso y una vena saltóse involuntariamente en la vena de la kunoichi. ¡Acababan de encerar la madera hacía tres días, maldita sea!

—¡Te he dicho que no bebas directo del cartón! ¡Le dejas tus babas! ¡Es la enésima vez que te lo digo! -vociferó al entrar a la cocina y sorprenderlo en el acto. Salvando el liquido en el piso, se deslizó apurada hasta el gabinete alto del fondo y extrajo un termo en el que vertió café caliente que acababa de destilarse.

—Creo que tú tampoco deberías dejar cosas como estas en la regadera. -señaló la voz grave de Sasuke, quien, al llegar al umbral, alzó entre sus dedos el delgado tirante del que pendía un sostén color negro.

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un rojo intenso y, trastabillando con su termo, corrió para desaparecer aquella prenda de la vista de los presentes. Bisbiseando, reclamó a Sasuke su poca prudencia para entregárselo allí mismo, a lo que el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, expresando con ello lo poco que le importaba.

—Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿eres copa A o copa B? -inquirió Naruto, intrigado, dándole otro sorbo al cartón de leche.

—¡No les importa, idiotas! -chilló la Haruno, dirigiéndose a la puerta con su termo y bata en brazos. Si se quedaba unos minutos más, seguro que lo molía a golpes-. Y Naruto, limpia eso, ¡lo enceramos hace tres días! -apuntó antes de salir.

Sasuke y Naruto aun escucharon su voz, por varios segundos, despotricando por el pasillo hasta que se desvaneció por la distancia. Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y suspiraron, como los sobrevivientes a un tempestuoso huracán.

—¿Tenías que beber del cartón? -cuestionó Sasuke.

—¿Perdón? No fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió exhibir su ropa interior en la cocina. -replicó Naruto, rodando los ojos.

—Hn. Usurotonkachi.

—Teme.

Y así, concluía la rutina de cada mañana: Sakura gritaba a Naruto, Sasuke avergonzaba a Sakura y Naruto los sacaba de sus casillas a los dos. Una rutina que, por su frecuencia y valor, podría calificarse como casi ritual y sagrada. Y lo era por el simple hecho de que, ser capaces de forjar y formar parte de aquella rutina, era resultado de un mero milagro.

Nadie imaginó, hacia el término de la cuarta guerra ninja, que alguna vez Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke pudieran volver a unir sus caminos, mucho menos, que volvieran a sus días de compañeros de equipo y a la cotidianeidad de la vida diaria en Konoha. Sasuke era un traidor, Sakura una chica con el corazón roto y Naruto un decidido a matarse con Sasuke, si era necesario. Desde donde se le viera, aquello no auguraba un buen desenlace, mucho menos un final feliz.

Pero lo fue, milagrosamente lo fue: Sasuke entrando en razón, Naruto sobreviviendo a la batalla, Sakura colmándolos a ambos de su amor infinito, Kakashi lagrimeando a la distancia, como un padre orgulloso de sus polluelos.

Claro, no todo se solucionó de la noche a la mañana. Sasuke pasó preso una temporada, Naruto tardó meses en recuperarse y Sakura tuvo que desvivirse en el hospital por los heridos de guerra y por sus dos compañeros de equipo. Una vez que el caos y el desconcierto menguaron, cada cosa comenzó a tomar su lugar y, lo que una vez fue impensable, se hizo posible.

Sakura, a causa de las jornadas de trabajo, decidió arrendar un departamento cerca del hospital de Konoha y vivir sola por un tiempo; sin embargo, cuando Sasuke fue puesto en libertad bajo la custodia de Kakashi, éste sugirió -no sin cierta malicia, por supuesto- que, mientras le conseguía un lugar dónde vivir hasta que decidiera qué hacer de su vida en adelante, compartiera departamento con Sakura, pues el suyo era demasiado pequeño y Naruto en ese momento se encontraba de gira artística por las aldeas de la alianza.

Sasuke, consciente de que carecía de opciones, aceptó a regañadientes, siempre y cuando contara con el consentimiento de Sakura. La kunoichi, aunque sorprendida por la propuesta de su antiguo profesor, no dudó en dar su venia.

Dejando de lado su interés romántico -latente, claro-, Sakura estaba feliz de poder prestar su ayuda a Sasuke y poder ofrecerle un lugar donde podía sentirse sinceramente apreciado. Con algo de torpeza, comenzaron a cohabitar. Sakura iba al hospital todos los días y Sasuke ayudaba a Kakashi con algunas nuevas tareas. No obstante, aquella rutina duró hasta que Naruto volvió a la aldea y puso el grito en el cielo, o más bien en sus oídos, y dijo que no permitiría que esos dos vivieran juntos porque, fuera como fuera Sasuke era un hombre y quien sabe lo que fuera a hacerle a su Sakura-chan. Por lo cual, en una de esas se plantó de visita por unos días en el departamento de Sakura y ya no se fue. Tampoco es que Sakura hiciera mucho por sacarlo de allí: con Naruto a su alrededor, la torpeza e incomodidad desaparecían como por arte de magia.

De allí que llevaran poco más de un año viviendo juntos, forjando una cotidiana rutina que sabía a hogar.

La parte favorita de Naruto era llegar a casa y recibir un "bienvenido" al cruzar el umbral; la de Sasuke era saborear un plato de comida caliente y recién hecha, mientras las risas y voces de sus amigos reverberaban por la estancia. Para Sakura, su parte favorita era sentir la presencia de aquellos dos hombres dependiendo de ella y de sus cuidados, hasta en el más mínimo detalle: que si Naruto moría de hambre y le rogaba que cocinara algo; que si Sasuke padecía un dolor de cabeza y se acercaba a ella para que se lo aliviara; que si Naruto entraba en pánico porque no sabía cómo pedirle una cita a Hinata y la perseguía pidiéndole consejo; que si Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar pergaminos con nomenclaturas bioquímicas y la persuadía de ayudarlo; que si Naruto cogía un resfriado y ella se pasaba dándole cuidados como a un chiquillo; que si Sasuke se irritaba por ello y demandaba su atención haciéndola rabiar con criticas irreverentes y absurdas.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por aquí!

A la vista del ruidoso rubio que agitaba el brazo por lo alto, llamando su atención, la medic-nin se despidió de las enfermeras y corrió a su encuentro. Sus ojos se pasearon en derredor, buscando algo.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

—El teme dijo que nos vería en casa. Kakashi lo entretuvo más de la cuenta y me envió a recogerte. Al fin podremos tener una cita de regreso a casa, sólo los dos, 'dattebayo.

—No seas idiota -regañó, empujándolo en forma juguetona-. La gente va a comenzar a pensar que es en serio. ¡Hinata no querrá salir contigo!

Socarronamente, Naruto sonrió y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—No se puede evitar, Sakura-chan. ¡Te quiero! ¡Eres mi familia!

A Sakura se le estrujó el corazón y sintió cosquillas en los ojos. Le maravillaba la manera tan franca y transparente que él siempre tenía para expresar sus sentimientos, haciéndola soltar una genuina risa feliz:

—Cielos, eres tan impertinente. No me culpes si te quedas soltero de por vida, ¿oíste?

Ambos rieron y el aire se llenó de aquel sonido alegre y cantarín. En su camino a casa, se detuvieron por algunas golosinas y tomates frescos.

—¡Tadaimaaaa! -anunciaron al unísono, nada más abrir la puerta.

El delicioso aroma de un guiso les inundó la nariz, noqueándoles los sentidos y haciéndolos salivar. No había una regla que estableciera los turnos para cocinar en esa casa, pero la mayoría de las veces era la Haruno quien se encargaba de ello; sin embargo, Naruto y Sakura coincidían en que cuando a Sasuke le daba por hacerlo, se trataba de una experiencia para recordar.

El Uchiha terminaba de acomodar la mesa cuando los notó entrar con su ruidaje de siempre.

—Okaeri -pronunció, alargando una mínima sonrisa.

En cambio, Sakura y Naruto ampliaron una enorme, sabiéndose por fin en su hogar: aquel pequeño espacio que se habían construido a través de vivencias, memorias y cariños. Su propio lugar.

**.::.**

* * *

Awwwn, estos tres: ¡me los como! *moquea*

Gracias por leer, pyong!


	3. The Sannin

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Somos...**

* * *

III. The Sannin

Las luces del escenario volvieron a fulgurar entre azules, rojos y violetas, mientras los acordes conocidos del bajo y la guitarra se trenzaron para dar vida a aquella canción que era su favorita y que, anunciaba inminentemente el final del concierto.

Las gargantas se desgarraron en gritos —incluyendo la suya—, al escuchar a Sai, el baterista de la banda, estallar con el tempo de la melodía y la guitarra de Sakura correr veloz en paralelo, atravesados ambos por el golpe incesante del bajo de Sasuke. Cuando Naruto comenzó a cantar, Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire: era su canción favorita, tocada en vivo por su banda favorita. ¿Era real lo que estaba viviendo?

Fue por causa de su primo Neji que Hinata conoció a aquella banda. Todo porque un domingo de comida familiar, se olvidó de su _Ipod_ en el sillón y le pidió que lo guardara hasta que se volvieran a ver. Pasó un mes para que se lo devolviera, pero Hinata ya se había escuchado una y otra vez la _playlist_ que contenía a esa banda tan singular y entrañable: _The Sannin_.

Hinata no pudo evitar caer presa de la energía que transmitía cada una de sus canciones, la libertad que encontraba en cada una de sus letras y la felicidad que sentía al escuchar sus voces, porque era una banda en la que todos cantaban, a excepción de Sai, el baterista, él era la energía del _Big Bang_ que creaban Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke en el escenario.

Lo que le había costado convencer a su padre que la dejara ir. Neji no estaba en la ciudad, por lo que no pudo colgarse de él y tuvo que inventarse que una amiga imaginaria la esperaría dentro del recinto. ¡Pero era la única oportunidad para verlos! No la podían juzgar por mentir. Además, lo verdaderamente extraño era que, a sus veinte años, anduviera todavía pidiendo permiso para ir donde quería.

Dios, pero había valido tanto la pena.

La multitud enloqueció y comenzó a saltar en el último estribillo que llevaba al clímax de la canción. Ella también lo hizo y gritó hasta casi desfallecer.

El concierto acabó y la banda desapareció detrás del _stage_.

Hinata necesitó urgentemente encontrar un sanitario.

**.::.**

—¡Ah, muero de sed! Necesito una cerveza—dijo Naruto, empujando la puerta del camerino. Agotado, fue a desparramarse en uno de los sillones de piel de la habitación.

Sasuke fue directo al frigo y extrajo tres latas de cerveza helada, de las cuales entregó una a Sai al pasar y a Naruto se la aventó.

—Bastardo.

—Dobe. —respondió, abriendo la lata en sus manos para que Sakura le diera un gran sorbo que le raspó la garganta. Sasuke siguió encantado la gota que quedó estancada en su labio inferior y, sonriendo ladinamente, se la sorbió de un beso.

La guitarrista se soltó en risas y le correspondió el beso con ganas, pegándose a su cuerpo aún caliente por la actividad en el escenario; Sasuke reaccionó apresando su cintura y, de repente, se había formado allí un ente brahmánico de manos y piernas que no alcanzaba a distinguirse con nitidez.

—Por Kami, ¡todavía estamos aquí! ¡Consíganse un cuarto! —berreó Naruto, alzando acusadoramente su bebida.

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa cínica y obedeció su indicación, tomando a Sakura de las caderas y alzándola para llevársela a la habitación contigua. La Haruno sólo se deshacía en risas, completamente divertida, sujetándose a los hombros de su novio.

—No, no, no. No lo harán. ¡Sai, detenlos! ¡Di algo!

El portazo resonó en la habitación y Sai se sonrió por el drama que Naruto siempre hacía al respecto, es decir, no era como si Sasuke y Sakura no lo hubieran hecho antes. En realidad, si la primera vez no se habían detenido ante sus berrinches, a esas alturas, tratar de impedirlo, era tarea completamente inútil. Tampoco era como si ellos dos fueran unos santos. Naruto siempre se las ingeniaba para tener alguna invitada en su departamento después de cada _show_.

Que no le viniera a contar.

El sonido de objetos cayendo y un golpe seco, les anunció que ya comenzaban. Naruto bufó, irritado, esforzándose en apartar las imágenes que amenazaban con proyectarse en su cabeza. Sólo el sonido de la puerta logró distraer su ánimo frustrado: alguien tocaba.

Fue a abrir, pensando en que tal vez sería Ino, su amiga y la manager del grupo; no obstante, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la expresión pasmada de una chica pelinegra, salida de quién sabe dónde. Confundido, ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

—¿Quién...?

—Oh por Dios... Naruto…

Hinata, por inercia, se llevó la mano a la boca, incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos. ¿No era ese el camino para encontrar el sanitario de damas? Mas bien aquello parecía el camino directo al cielo. ¿Quién diría que su despiste le traería, por una vez en su vida, algo bueno?

—Eh, sí... ¿Y tú eres...?

—Yo... yo… yo soy Hinata. So-soy una gran admiradora de _The Sannin_. Para mí tú… Sasuke… Sakura…

—Ah, sí, ellos están un poco... indispuestos.

Otro golpe seco se escuchó al interior de la habitación contigua, junto a una algarabía de risas, gritos y cosas cayendo.

«¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!», alcanzo a oír Hinata, como un eco lejano proviniendo desde dentro. ¿Aquello había sonado como un jadeo?

Sus ojos perla se abrieron grandes, sopesando las posibilidades. Brillantes de confusión, se posaron en los del guitarrista, quien la miraba azorado y nervioso. Apretó los dientes, harto.

—¡Maldita sea, ustedes dos! ¿Pueden callarse de una vez? -espetó por lo alto, finalmente.

Hinata, en su realización, se llevó una mano a la boca. Otra vez.

—Sakura y Sasuke…

El sonido perturbador de una serie de gemidos, fue claramente audible, lo cual se constituyó en la afirmación a la conjetura que se quedó en su garganta.

Inquieto, Naruto bufó y tomó a la chica del brazo, jalándola al interior. Con un gesto, le pidió que se sentara. Sai, consciente de lo que sucedía en la puerta, se extrañó de ver a Naruto invitándola a pasar, Quizá así era como conseguía sus conquistas del día siguiente.

—Verás, Hina-chan—se arrodilló el blondo frente a ella—. Esto no debería salir de este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que Sasuke tiene muchas fans desquiciadas ¿no? Y Sakura, muchos que son sobreprotectores, ¿verdad? So…

—No, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Jamás diré nada, lo juro. Nunca haría algo que les afectara, yo… ¡yo los admiro mucho!

La enérgica confesión originó una risa en el Uzumaki, quien, luego de determinar que aquella chica le agradaba, se ofreció a firmarle algún autógrafo en un poster, un disco o lo que quisiera.

La muchacha podría haber muerto de felicidad allí mismo.

Naruto veía con satisfacción la buena _selfie_ que se había tomado con la atolondrada fan, cuando la puerta contigua se abrió y, sonriendo como un pedazo de sol recién cortado —medio acomodándose la ropa también—, Sakura y Sasuke ingresaron a la estancia, encontrándose con la moralista desaprobación en los ojos del Uzumaki.

Sakura reparó en la chica pelinegra.

—¿Quién es ella?

Hinata abrió la boca, impactada al sentir las miradas de su ídola sobre su persona: la rebelde Sakura, la hermosa Sakura, la talentosa Sakura, la libre Sakura…

Pero el sonido de la puerta, abriéndose de nuevo, le cortó la hipnosis.

—Muy bien chicos, todo arreglado. ¿Están listos para irnos?

La voz de Ino irrumpió en el salón, como un vendaval de primavera. La escena inusual con la que se halló, salpicada de seriedad y poco escándalo, le hizo buscar inmediatamente el motivo o el punto divergente en la atmósfera.

La encontró sentada en uno de los silloncitos de la sala.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, notando que todos parecían centrar su atención en la singular señorita de ojos perla.

No obstante, a su mirada felina, tampoco pudo pasar desapercibido el sonrojo tinturado en las mejillas de Sakura y lo desordenado de los cabellos de Sasuke. Con ojos pequeñitos, sentenció en modo burlón y delator.

—Acaban de tener sexo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Se lo confirmó el gesto dramático del rubio, al alzar las manos al cielo en señal de rendición.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone, como si fuera un puberto de secundaria. -disculpó Sai.

Ino río ante su apunte, encontrándolo como siempre, de lo más inmune a las presuntas faltas a la moral de la pareja acalorada al pie del sillón. Se miraba más interesado en las novedades que danzaban en el _screen_ de su _Ipad_ que en la escena que se desarrollaba en su presencia.

—Sí, sí, pues muy gracioso todo esto, pero hay que irnos ya. La noche todavía es larga y hay que asistir a un _After Party_.

Sus últimas palabras fueron paladeadas cantarinamente, como siempre hacía para remarcar su emoción respecto a un tema; sin embargo, algo la seguía incomodando.

—Por enésima vez, ¿alguien puede decirme quién es ella?

Los ojos de Sakura y Sasuke se movieron de un lado a otro, carentes de una respuesta, cuando llegaron la intrusa ya estaba allí. Sus miradas fueron a recaer entonces en Sai y Naruto, quienes habían estado en la habitación antes de su tórrido encuentro en la habitación del al lado, así que ellos tendrían que saber. ¿Quién más, si no?

Sai por su parte, sonrió brevemente, pero no dijo nada, encogiéndose de hombros. Ino no tuvo más remedio que fijar su mirada sobre la jovencita pelinegra que, nerviosa y ofuscada, apenas y podía parpadear, boqueando como un pez.

—Ella es… ella es amiga mía, 'dattebayo. Vino a felicitarme por el concierto de esta noche, ¿no es así, Hina-chan?

Hinata miró al rubio completamente atontada, asimilando el hecho de que Naruto Uzumaki, el sexy guitarrista de _The Sannin_, le estaba ayudando con una inteligente coartada que le salvaría el pellejo para no quedar como la acosadora, intrusa y sosa fan que era. Tragó saliva sin dejar de parpadear con nerviosismo, tratando de reunir la fuerza suficiente para responder sin sonar como una idiota retrasada.

Frenéticamente, asintió, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

—Sí, yo...

—¡Excelente linda! ¡Eso es tan considerado de tu parte! Una buena dosis de ánimos siempre es buena para los chicos, en especial para nuestro Naruto, quién últimamente se pone de los nervios con cualquier pequeñez —palmeó la cabeza del Uzumaki—. Y obvio, nos encantará contar con tu compañía en la fiesta, si es que en algún momento estas divas se deciden a mover sus costosos traseros para salir de aquí.

El apunte sarcástico de la manager, consiguió enviar a sus artistas el mensaje central, provocando que Sasuke y Sakura tomaran sus chaquetas, riendo por su particular modo de expresarse, e instando a su vez a Sai y a Naruto a hacer lo propio. La invitación tácita de Ino a la desconocida invitada del guitarrista de la banda, flotó en el aire como una burbuja de jabón.

Sai, enterado de la verdad sobre la descolocada fan, se preguntó el motivo por el que Naruto la habría cubierto; igual no es que fuera su asunto si constituía alguna de sus nuevas preseas, siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera hacer una tontería, pues, en ese caso, no le quedaría otra opción que dejar en evidencia a la cachorrita.

—Supongo que es tu nueva mascota. —formuló Sai a Naruto, zanjando con ello todo asunto. Al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, alcanzóse la chaqueta y se enfiló hacia la puerta, recibiendo de Ino una sonora nalgada por su buen comportamiento.

Naruto suspiró, entendiendo que la problemática responsabilidad de cabellos negros y ojos bonitos, ahora había caído sobre él.

—¿Qué dices, Hina-chan? ¿Vienes? —alargó una zorruna sonrisa.

Hinata estuvo a nada de caer desmayada allí mismo.

**.::.**

* * *

No sé explicar cómo salió esto, sólo imaginé a mis team7 como una banda y... los personajes comenzaron a salir en cameo lololol Y si me preguntaran cómo suena The Sannin, pues yo diría que algo así como una mezcla entre Motorama, Arctic Monkeys y Paramore (?) Tehehehe

Gracias por leer, pyong!


	4. Niños

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**Somos...**

* * *

IV. Niños

Con parsimonia, Kakashi da vuelta a la página 146 y lee el último párrafo que se plasma en la 147. Con la misma parquedad, cierra el libro y exhala con satisfacción, saboreando mentalmente las últimas líneas del idilio de Minori y Kumo, uno de sus pasajes favoritos de _Icha Icha_.

Sus ojos se alzan hacia el frente y nota el paisaje aún bañado de sol. Calcula, habrá pasado una hora de que decidiera decirles a los chicos que descansaran un poco y les señalara la sombra de aquel robusto árbol, izado en medio de aquella llanura.

Estaban a finales del verano y el sol de las tres de la tarde quemaba como los infiernos. Él podría haberlo soportado sin problemas; sin embargo, el desvarío de Naruto al cantar cosas sin sentido, la piel enrojecida en las mejillas de Sakura y las varias gotas de sudor cayendo del flequillo de Sasuke, le hicieron repensarlo un poco.

Apenas enunciara el descanso, los tres gennin echaron a correr deprisa, fingiendo una competencia: lo que querían era llegar lo antes posible. Al llegar al pie del roble, Kakashi los encontró tirados en el pasto, ingresando desesperadas bocanadas de aire en sus pulmones.

—Pueden tomar una siesta —dijo—. Nos iremos una vez que baje un poco el sol.

Luego, se sentó en medio del roble y sacó su clásico libro para leer un rato. Pronto, de manera natural, se vio rodeado por sus alumnos, pegándose a él, juntitos, como una camada de cachorros. Con la pierna de Naruto a rienda suelta en su rodilla, con Sasuke dejándole caer su peso en la espalda y Sakura, recargándose en su brazo como con una almohada.

No es la primera vez que esos niños se duermen así, alrededor suyo: inconscientemente, siempre buscando afecto y protección.

«Como cualquier niño», piensa, mirando rodar a Naruto, ahora echándole la otra pierna a la rodilla.

Niños: tan tiernos y frágiles: tan explosivos y sensibles: tan extravagantes y curiosos: tan inocentes.

En esos tiempos, eso era algo que la mayoría de los ninja adultos, solían olvidar al tratar con gennin. No se trataba de ninjas incipientes, sino de niños queriendo ser ninjas. Pero, al fin y al cabo, niños. Con sus excentricidades, con sus berrinches, con sus emociones descontroladas, con sus cursilerías, con su alegría inacabable, con su vitalidad, con su necesidad de amor.

A su memoria, acude un torrente de imágenes e instantes que podrían dar cuenta de ello.

Sonríe.

La semana antepasada había sido su cumpleaños y, recordó con agrado, cómo Sakura había llegado, tímida, a ofrecerle tres florecillas color rubí que había recogido por el campo. Alertado de la fecha especial, Naruto se le había arrojado al cuello y le había gritado un ruidoso «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi Sensei!». Sasuke, en cambio, se le había acercado y murmurado un «Felicidades» parco, que intentó disimilar el carmín que coloreó tenuemente sus pómulos. Tan tiernos.

Los tres confían en él: confían en su sabiduría y su cuidado. Se daba cuenta cuando Sasuke, de vez en vez, le pedía consejo en el entrenamiento o de pronto le hablaba de cosas al azar para que, indirectamente, le diera su opinión sobre algo. También se daba cuenta cuando Naruto lo atosigaba, queriendo llamar su atención para que le enseñase técnicas nuevas para ser más fuerte, como él. Y también, cuando la dulce Sakura lo interrogaba incasablemente, segura de que él siempre tendría una respuesta para ella. Tan inocentes.

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke también son muy nobles. Cuando les anunciaron de la oficina del Hokage, que él se hallaba enfermo de una gripe estacional, inesperadamente los tuvo de visita para cuidarlo. Aun cuando él insistió en correrlos para evitar un posible contagio, ellos se aprovecharon de su temperatura de 39 grados y lo mandaron recostar en el futón. Sakura le colocó compresas frías y Naruto y Sasuke hicieron los mandados de Sakura por medicinas y comida. Con el dinero de Kakashi, por supuesto. Vale decir, que todo y todo, se recuperó en muy pocos días.

En agradecimiento, hizo una expedición con ellos a la playa.

Tomó como excusa una misión sencilla de faenas en una aldea cercana a la costa y, de vuelta, se desvió un poco del camino, terminando "por descuido" frente al mar. Les dijo que retozaran un poco en el agua mientras él descansaba y leía un poco. Naruto corrió a zambullirse al agua y Sakura lo siguió, pretextando que se ahogaría por su imprudencia, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era zambullirse con él. La mancuerna Naruto-Sakura terminó por provocar a Sasuke, arrojándole agua a la ropa y a la cara, y al final, los tres, terminaron jugando en el mar, como los mocosos que eran.

Curiosos, los tres también son muy curiosos. ¡La vez que lo siguieron, pensándose que tenía una novia! ¡Las tretas que usaron en su contra para descubrirle el rostro! Tan imaginativos…

Pero a veces, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke son muy sensibles. Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y los terribles monstruos royéndoles sus pequeños corazones, ellos lloran, se entristecen y decaen en su ánimo.

La vida en soledad puede ser sumamente dolorosa. Lo es para un adulto, qué decir lo que puede ser para un niño frágil y desamparado. Naruto, que destaca por su gran sonrisa gatuna y su escandalosa voz, a veces suele forzar una sonrisa y ser menos ruidoso de lo normal. Sasuke, de por si callado, en ocasiones muestra más apatía, su mente se distrae fácil y su paciencia se reduce a cero. Kakashi ha llegado a notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos: pesadillas.

Y, Sakura. Si bien ella cuenta con una familia, es una víctima constante de sus inseguridades. El estar en medio de dos chicos talentosos en fuerza la hacen sentir carente de virtudes y habilidades. A veces, en medio del entrenamiento, ella sonríe, se sienta y sólo mira, frustrada.

Él no lo resiste y —aunque no lo diga— siempre busca cómo consolarlos y confortarlos.

Que si, al volver de una misión, está de buen humor y les invita un tazón de ramen y Naruto enloquece de alegría. Que si, de manera casual, palmea la cabeza de Sasuke cuando ha hecho un excelente movimiento con los shuriken. Que si, de repente, elogia a Sakura por su buen sentido de la observación y su inteligencia.

Son niños, aún son niños. Y, para ellos, el significado de un abrazo, el significado de una sonrisa, el significado de una palabra de aprobación, lo es todo.

Kakashi los mira una vez más en su dormitar y sonríe, acordándose del día que les consiguió unas luces de bengala. En realidad, una viejecilla se las había obsequiado en una tienda en que se detuvo a comprar quien sabe qué cosa. Rememora cómo los ojitos verdes, negros y azules brillaron incluso más que las luces artificiales.

Sí, son niños. Y él también se convierte en uno cuando está con ellos.

Una breve risa se le escapa ante una espontánea idea.

Moviéndose un poco, entierra los dedos en el pasto. Toma un poco de barro y, con cuidado de no despertarlos, les pinta unos bigotes de gato.

—Muy lindos, muy lindos. —se felicita, orgulloso de su gran obra.

Cinco minutos después, los llama en voz alta para irse.

Los tres gennin, viéndose las caras, se ríen primero, se gritan después y luego discuten. Kakashi, al frente de la comitiva hacia Konoha, no para de reírse para sus adentros, ocultando sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas, debajo de su eterna máscara.

Realmente, qué lindos eran esos niños. Sus niños.

**.::.**

* * *

Waaa, Kakashi con sus gennin me pone ultra sentimental. Me faltaron pañuelos mientras escribía esto. No dejo de pensar en el amor que se forjó entre maestro y alumnos que fue más allá, al de un padre o un hermano mayor. Mis niños, realmente hubiera querido ver más de ellos juntos en la gennin era.

Gracias por leer, pyong!


End file.
